La blague innocente Ou pas
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Cadeau d'anniversaire pour EmmeraldFF. Severus est victime d'une blague des Maraudeurs mais Lucius, en bon préfet, va l'aider d'une manière... intéressante. Yaoi Lemon Lucius/Severus


**Hello ! Voilà un nouvel OS qui est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour EmmeraldFF. Et c'est mon premier lemon.**

 _ **Bon anniversaire mon petit dragon, j'espère que ça te plaira !**_

« Ils payeront, foi de Malefoy ! » pensait Lucius, actuellement très énervé.

Severus s'était encore fait humilié par les Maraudeurs devant toute l'école. L'élève de troisième année était passé très rapidement mais Lucius avait bien vu les larmes qui étaient tombées dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de son dortoir.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la respiration saccadée de Severus. Il craignait que son « protégé » ait été touché par un sort et blessé car, le connaissant, il n'irait jamais à l'infirmerie.

Lucius était effectivement très protecteur envers Severus, mais de loin, sans que celui-ci le sache. Il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir.

En effet, Lucius Malefoy, parfait Sang-Pur, était gay. Et amoureux de Severus Rogue.

Le fait qu'il soit homosexuel ne posait pas de problème en soit car grâce à une potion de fécondité, deux hommes pouvaient avoir un enfant ensemble. Non, le problème résidait dans le fait que Severus, en plus d'avoir seulement treize ans alors que lui en avait dix-sept, était un Sang-Mêlé.

Et son père, Abraxas Malefoy, ne tolérerait jamais que son fils aime un Sang-Mêlé. Il avait d'ailleurs promis le jeune homme en mariage à Narcissa Black, dès qu'elle serait majeure, dans un an.

Mais en attendant, son problème principal était que Severus refusait d'ouvrir la porte de son dortoir.

Avec un soupir, il se résigna finalement à ouvrir la porte. Etant Préfet-En-Chef, il connaissait le mot de passe.

Il trouva Severus assit sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Il soupira et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur

«-Que t'ont-ils fait ?

-Ben, ils … ils m'ont lancé un sort et …

-Et ? »

Il décroisa les jambes et si Lucius n'avait pas su parfaitement maitrisé ses émotions, il aurait rougit devant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du garçon.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs à présent le visage rouge cramoisi.

« -D'accord, je vois… Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est ça ? »

Le troisième année hocha la tête mais détourna le regard.

Lucius fit alors une chose insensée qui prit de court le Sang-Mêlé.

Il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune tout en lui caressant les hanches. Severus se laissa faire puis fini par répondre au baiser.

L'aîné allongea le brun sur son lit, prenant ensuite place au-dessus de lui. Il faufila ses mains en dessous de la chemise de Severus, caressant doucement son ventre et relevant ensuite le morceau de tissu, dévoilant son torse si fin et pale où il laissa vagabonder ses lèvres. Il enleva complètement le haut du troisième année, le laissant tomber à terre. Le plus âgé goûtait la peau fine et fragile des épaules de son cadet, qui se laissait faire avec délectation et curiosité envers ces sentiments et ces sensations que son aîné lui faisait ressentir. Les mains du plus jeune se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds du préfet. Elles glissèrent ensuite sur le corps du plus grand, tremblantes de gène et de désir, pour retirer ce haut qui le gênait. Lucius semblait ravit de voir Severus si entreprenant et l'encouragea en l'embrassant, lui prodiguant aussi des caresses plus appuyées. Severus, lui, finissait de retirer la chemise du chef des serpents. Une fois cela fini, Lucius se chargea de faire glisser son pantalon noir le long de ses jambes, pour le laisser tomber à terre, s'occupant par la suite de celui du plus jeune, qu'il ouvrit doucement et enleva avant de lui faire rejoindre les autres vêtements.

L'aîné releva les jambes du plus petit, plaquant possessivement son membre dur prisonnier de son boxer, contre son bassin en l'embrassant fougueusement. Severus rougit un peu plus, fermant les yeux et se laissant totalement dominé par le plus âgé.

-Ouvre les yeux... Je veux que tu me regardes...

Son cadet obéit, rouvrant les yeux et plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné, dont les yeux couleur d'orage étaient assombris par le désir qu'il ressentait. Lucius captura les lèvres du brun, glissant ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci et les laissant se faufiler dans son boxer, avant de décoller légèrement son visage du sien.

« -Tu veux que j'arrête...? »

Severus ne dit rien, il fit juste un petit "non" de la tête. Son aîné lui sourit pour le rassurer, embrassant furtivement ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser son cou, ses épaules et son torse. Lucius laissa sa langue se balader sur la poitrine plate de son cadet, allant titiller un de ses tétons rose. Il pinça doucement le grain de chaire rose entre ses lèvres pour jouer avec, alors qu'il faisait doucement glisser le boxer du Sang-Mêlé sur ses cuisses, le lui retirant totalement avant de le laisser tomber à terre.

Severus tourna la tête, fuyant le regard intense que le blond lui adressait. Il sentait son aîné se séparer légèrement de lui pour observer son corps dans les moindres détails. Le cadet sentit son ainé prendre son visage d'une main pour le tourner et l'embrasser passionnément.

« -Tu es magnifique... »

Severus se sentit rougir encore plus, son souffle devenait plus fort, comme celui de son aîné. Il vit les mains de celui-ci se diriger vers son propre sous-vêtement pour le retirer. Devant la vue de la verge de Lucius libérée, le plus jeune sentit son propre membre durcir encore.

Lucius caressa Severus, embrassant et léchant la peau sensible de son cou. Il présenta deux doigts devant les lèvres de son cadet, qui les prit en bouche. Il sentit son aîné en rajouter un troisième, avant de tous les retirer quand ils furent assez humides. Le plus âgé se plaça entre les jambes de Severus, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le cadet sentit un doigt se frayer un chemin en lui, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Pour faire oublier cette douleur au brun, le blond emprisonna dans sa main libre le membre gonflé de son cadet pour y appliquer un va et viens lent alors qu'il rajoutait un autre doigt en lui, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Severus essayait de s'habituer à l'intrusion, tandis que le préfet le rassurait en lui disant de se détendre. Une fois qu'il fut enfin habitué à la présence des doigts de son aîné, celui-ci commença à les bouger doucement en faisant des mouvements de va et vient, qui devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Lucius s'arrêtait parfois quelques secondes pour donner un peu de répit au plus jeune, qu'il ne voulait pas blesser. Il rajouta un troisième doigt en son cadet qui gémit de plus belle. Severus avait mal sur le coup, mais il n'avait pas envie que son ainé arrête et il sentait que cette douleur ne durerait pas un long moment. Il commençait déjà à ressentir un certain plaisir à savoir l'autre en lui. Lorsque la douleur se fut enfin calmée et que le plus jeune fut habitué à la présence des doigts du plus âgé, celui-ci les retira, faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement à Severus qui commençait à tomber dans les abysses du plaisir.

Le plus jeune sentit son aîné l'embrasser tendrement, en lui écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il sentit l'extrémité du sexe de Lucius se poser contre son intimité étroite, avant d'y pénétré doucement, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au plus jeune qui se crispa sur le coup. Lucius embrassa ses lèvres pour le calmer, léchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le rassurant doucement en lui disant qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus mal. Une fois qu'il fut enfin complètement à l'intérieur du brun, le plus âgé s'immobilisa le temps qu'il s'y habitue. Quand il sentit son cadet se décontracter et lui faire signe qu'il pouvait y aller, Lucius entama une série de longs et lents va et viens en Severus, gardant ses doigts autour du membre de celui-ci, pour y appliqué le même rythme de va et vient que celui qu'il faisait en lui. Les deux élèves échangeaient des baisers où leurs gémissements de plaisirs mourraient. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, échangeant des regards emplis de désir. Au fur et à mesure que l'aîné accélérait et accentuait les coups de reins, le jeune ouvrait un peu plus les jambes pour l'accueillir au plus profond de lui. Severus fut le premier à jouir dans la main de Lucius, qui se libéra rapidement après en son cadet, sentant ses parois de chaire étroite se contracter autour de son membre.

Le Malefoy retomba à bout de souffle sur le brun, frissonnant de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il échangea un dernier regard et un baiser tendre avec son cadet avant de se retirer de lui pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Severus vint se blottir dans ses bras, ronronnant de plaisir avant de s'endormir sur le torse du blond , qui enserra doucement le corps de son cadet contre lui, remontant les couvertures sur eux et éteignant la lumière avant de le suivre au pays des songes.


End file.
